lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 375
Report #375 Skillset: Skill: Contemplation Org: Moondancers Status: Completed May 2010 Furies' Decision: Contemplation has been lowered in the skillset. Problem: The cost of getting into combat, especially for the wiccan and guardian classes, is quite extensive. It usually requires transcending all guild skills and then just to be able to effectively use their main kill method (usually mana kills), it requires learning most of discernment. Since mana kills are so necessary of these classes, it'd make sense if the way to detect mana was included in their guild skills. This would open up combat slightly, as it'd lessen the number of lessons needed total just to be effective. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Put contemplation into Wicca, Celestialism, and Nihilism at about Fabled or Mythical rank, giving access to a needed skill for the appropriate guilds and reducing the cost of entering combat for them. Player Comments: ---on 5/3 @ 05:56 writes: I don't know much about wiccan/guardian combat, never been one, just fought them, so I don't know what it looks like from their end, so I'm just idea-ifying here. How overpowered would it be to have some fae (say a pooka, but it could be whatever works best) and guardian companion strikes give the wiccan/guardian a mana readout? Like, when the pooka (or banshee, or whatever) tics, the wiccan sees the mental strength of the target through the eyes of the fae? ---on 5/3 @ 08:52 writes: I heartily approve this suggestion for the reasons stated above. I'd think a simple contemplate would be easier than new code for a mana readout, but I'm not altogether against new flavour things either. ---on 5/3 @ 10:37 writes: I'd go for Solution 1, over adding in an auto-contemplate. Since Contemplate uses mana, and willpower to attempt - unless the new effect drained these for upkeep? ---on 5/4 @ 19:58 writes: Just want a simple contemplate rather than a fae doing something like it. ---on 5/6 @ 23:40 writes: Well, it was just a thought, if people are content with contemplate as it is, that's fine with me. ---on 5/7 @ 15:11 writes: Sorry for the double comment, this just popped into my head. Would Contemplation also be remaining in Discernment? Would other people actually still have access to it, or just wiccans and guardians? ---on 5/9 @ 09:25 writes: I would think Contemplation would stay in Discernment. Not going to make it solely a wiccan/guardian thing. ---on 5/9 @ 13:31 writes: Good point. Should clarify in the Solution that this would be in addition to having Contemplate in Discernment. ---on 5/31 @ 05:10 writes: I strongly agree with this. However, I would also like to add that this should be done for Telepaths (and possibly Harmony users too). Currently, for a user of Telepathy to get the most of their abilities, they would need Discerning. The reason is because EgoScan consumes the balance of a psionic channel and also costs ego to use. If this report goes through, a quick fix for EgoScan could be to have it require all balances but not consume any.